


Love in this Club

by InsidiousIntent



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dancing, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, just two horny boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 08:58:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19331332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsidiousIntent/pseuds/InsidiousIntent
Summary: As if a magnet pulls him closer to the man, Michael finds himself walking over to the dance floor, eyes never straying from the dancing vision.





	Love in this Club

**Author's Note:**

> I guess I write smut now. This is the result of hanging out with T3 on Discord. Very unbetaed. 
> 
> Inspired by [this gifset](https://spellman.tumblr.com/post/185241343214/tyler-blackburn-in-hello-again-2017) of Tyler Blackburn in Hello Again.

* * *

 

The club is packed, a blur of light and color around Michael. His current drink is just starting to make his skin tingle, and the rush of bodies around him is becoming more appealing by the second. His eyes linger on a group of scantily clad women dancing to the beat, but they are clearly college students and Michael’s advances would firmly put him in the creep category. 

His eyes scan the extended dance floor and land on  _ him. _ A vision like Michael hasn’t seen in a long time, maybe _ ever _ , with long styled hair and cheekbones that reflect the strobelights. A soft looking vest is all that covers his chest and the low slung tight pants look positively painted on. Michael releases a breath he didn’t even know he was holding, sips at his whiskey to help him get rid of the sudden dryness in his throat. 

Holding on to the twist of temptation in the pit of his stomach, Michael turns back towards the bar. He drops a few bills for another drink and turns around only to see the man again, the vision from earlier, dancing alone to the beat of some bassy song. His eyes are closed and both his arms are raised as he moves his body to the sinewy beat, moving like music flows through him. Michael can’t look away even if he wanted to. He definitely does not want to. 

As if a magnet pulls him closer to the man, Michael finds himself walking over to the dance floor, eyes never straying from the dancing vision. He isn’t sure if the man will mind, but Michael can’t help it when his hands wrap around the narrow waist and pulls the lovely dancer into his chest. 

Glittery closed eyes open and Michael feels a soft purr resonate in his chest. “I saw you watching. Wondered how long it would take you to get here” Michael’s hands tighten on the waist and he can’t help lean forward, bringing his mouth in biting range of tantalizing skin. 

“Sorry to keep you waitin, darlin’” Michael speaks right into his ears and the guy shivers. 

“Name’s Alex,” angelic dancer says, voice hoarse. 

“Michael.”

The dancing angel turns around and somehow brings himself even closer to Michael. “You gonna finally show me your moves, cowboy? Or are we staying on this dance floor all night?”

It’s so blatant a proposition, Michael finds himself choking on his own spit. Damn, this man was not shy. And very tempting. “Fuck it.” Michael grabs Alex’s wrist and drags him out of the club and down the dark parking lot. They make it to his truck when Michael almost puts his hand through the window trying to unlock the truck, as Alex stops to mouth at his neck and grab the front of his jeans. 

The ride to his apartment is a blur, Michael is pretty sure he ran at least 3 red lights trying to get to his apartment. His mind clears a little when they’re in his building, pushing the elevator button as Alex moves his arms around Michael’s waist. The quick elevator trip is mostly Michael trying his best not to shove Alex against a wall to kiss those glossy lips until Alex feels as dazed as Michael does. The front door to his apartment barely closes before Alex has Michael shoved against a hallway wall, mouth firmly on his as he tries to unbutton Michael’s shirt.  

They stay there making out for hours, or maybe it was only a few minutes, but the next thing he knows, Michael is being shoved into his bedroom door as Alex finally pulls off his shirt. Michael hears a groan as Alex touches his belt buckle, and looks up through his lashes with so much  _ heat _ Michael has to kiss him again. Time stops and skips ahead as he makes quick work of Alex’s vest and jeans. All he wants is his hands on all that soft skin. Michael twines his fingers into Alex’s hair and pulls him in, melding their lips together in a kiss, swallowing Alex’s laugh. His tongue dips into Alex’s mouth immediately, all but begging Alex to respond in kind, and it only takes a beat before he does. Michael moans,  _ destroyed _ , and wraps his hand around Alex’s waist, hugging him close.

As much as Alex seems to be on board with the make out session, Michael doesn’t want the night to end just there. He pushes Alex back against the door, the feeling of skin on skin making his control slip. Pulling back from the kiss, mouth throbbing, Michael sinks to his knees and presses his cheek to the fabric of Alex’s briefs.  _ Urgh _ clothing. Alex’s fingers twist in his hair, forcing Michael to look up. Alex stares at him, lips slightly parted as he mouths a solitary, “ _ fuck _ ”, before loosening his hold a little.

Michael should have known that Alex’s cock would be just as pretty as the rest of him. It’s gorgeous and leaking, making the slide of hands on it feel perfect. Alex lets out a few small whimpers that go straight to Michael’s own erection, and he tongues under the head of Alex’s dick, barely taking the time to notice how incredible it feels to taste someone so perfect like Alex, to have him react to Michael’s every move.

Pausing quickly to look up at Alex’s face, Michael pulls the tip of the cock back into his mouth, lets it slide over his tongue slowly, feels every vein at the underside of it. Alex’s head slams against the door and he paws at Michael’s shoulders before his fingers slide back into Michael curls, encouraging and  _ tugging _ gently. Michael feels his jaw go slack at the tug, and takes Alex’s cock deep down his throat, loving how Alex groans louder. He closes his eyes for a moment, moaning desperately around his mouthful of cock, and then looks up to take in Alex’s slack, blissed out face. Alex’s eyes open to meet his, and Michael stills, urges Alex’s hips forwards with his hands.

“Oh,  _ god _ , Michael, you can’t be serious. Oh,  _ oh _ .” Alex starts thrusting into his mouth, slowly at first, sliding over Michael’s tongue and hitting the roof of his mouth.

Alex makes a sound like it was punched out of him, half-surprised, half-strangled, and as Michael slowly sets up a rhythm he doesn't stop making noises, moans and groans and gasps that are nowhere near quiet and hit Michael’s dick with insistence. 

Michael relishes it. He never would have said that being loud in bed – for some definition of "bed" – was something that would specifically turn him on, but there is something like surrender in Alex's voice, the way he tilts his head back and bares his neck to Michael.

The way Alex hangs, suspended, for Michael to take, utterly dependent on Michael to give him pleasure because he's unable to do more than tighten his fingers in Michael's curls, and ride the wave of ecstasy Michael is providing.

Alex's hips start moving to match Michael's rhythm, and Michael is so lost in the sensation of sucking cock that he is almost taken aback by Alex's fingers moving to the back of his head, Alex's voice hoarse and deep. "Mi-Michael,  _ oh shit _ I'm going to-" Michael hurries to swallow his cock deeper as Alex comes with a shout, and nearly comes in his own briefs at the sight of Alex's face - eyes closed and mouth open, a rapturous expression that Michael put there. 

Michael keeps licking until Alex pulls out, and then hurries to stand when Alex starts pulling on his shoulders urgently. When Michael stands, Alex's thumb wipes come from the side of his lips, and then he sways into him, resting his head on Michael's shoulder.

"How'd I do, darlin'?" Michael can't help but ask, as Alex keeps his head down and eyes closed.

Alex huffs in response. 

"A for effort, but let's see if you can earn that A+ in round two."

**Author's Note:**

> Come cry about all things malex with me on [Tumblr](https://insidious-intent.tumblr.com/)


End file.
